


The Strawberry (Love bite)

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有關於令人害羞的費爾席克身上的草莓們。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strawberry (Love bite)

　　那個地方一被舔過就不由自主的扭起腰來了。

　　「嗯嗯，果然有感覺呢。」威廉笑得很開懷，費爾席克惱怒的把威廉的臉給後推到枕頭上，但這也連帶引起威廉留在他體內的部分抬高了角度。

　　「啊──」

　　結果到頭來，發出更難堪聲音的人還是自己。

　　威廉好奇的用手指在沾滿唾液的胸前敏感處附近打圈，這讓費爾席克倒抽了口氣，然後威廉再度湊上舌頭，費爾席克還來不及掙脫：「費爾席克，剛剛是這裡……」接著使壞的拿下身在與費爾席克連接之處用力：「還是這裡，讓你叫出來？」

　　「威廉！」

　　費爾席克全身一陣酥麻，他繃緊肌肉直到這次麻癢完全退去。幾乎像是失禁般的令人難堪的快感，累積在他的前端卻無法釋放，這是由於威廉動得太慢了，或者該說，根本就停止動作了，只在想要招惹他的時候才惡意的頂撞上來。

　　「你快點……」

　　「快點這裡嗎？」威廉再度舔住他的胸前，甚至用牙齒囓咬他完全站立的前端。而沒有被碰觸的那一邊也已經難堪的半腫著，卻不似被專心攻陷的一方有著充分的反應。費爾席克喘著氣，氣呼呼的想要單方面中止今天的性愛，威廉卻在察覺到他用意的此刻又頂撞上來。

　　「威──」

　　費爾席克整個背都拱起了，一陣溼黏湧出前端，順著陰莖滑到他與威廉相碰的下腹，但那不是精液，他就是射不出來。

　　「哪有人中途怯場。」

　　「我哪有怯場！」

　　「有本事讓我射出來，Feel。」

　　「為什麼是我要負責！」

　　結果威廉這才露出「饒了你」的笑容，上半身稍微後仰，並帶著費爾席克的身體使之更跨在自己上方，然後專心動作。

　　「嗚、唔、嗚──」

　　明明是在上位的那一個，明明有四肢支撐身體，卻渾身無力的只剩下呻吟這一件本事。費爾席克的頭整個低到俯在威廉耳邊，吐息打在威廉的耳廓上，並且身軀幾乎覆在威廉身上。他好幾次想爬起來，想搶回主導，威廉倒是不以為意，用著處於下位的角度，一次一次刁鑽頂上費爾席克前列腺的位子。

　　如果兩人身後有一面鏡子，現在一定可以看到威廉跨著雙腿，用胯間出入費爾席克後方這撩人又肉慾十足的景像。威廉在因費爾席克總算達到高潮、而使陰莖在費爾席克體內被攪得忘我得舒適的那一刻，在兩人的汗流浹背中，計算好了下一次鏡子該當擺放的位置與最適宜的傾斜角度。

　　然後威廉的手臂緊緊的把費爾席克的臀部往下壓，進到費爾席克體內最深處。費爾席克難過又飄飄然的悶哼一聲，感覺自己身體裡濺了一陣的溽熱。

　　高潮之後，威廉邊喘著氣，邊擦著費爾席克額前的汗，趁著費爾席克撐起身體尷尬的想要分開兩人的姿勢，威廉的牙齒又咬上情人胸前的椹紅。

　　「The strawberry is the best。」

　　


End file.
